Prowling Wolf, Flying Bird
by Mistress Maraqua
Summary: 10 years after Deep Blue is gone, Mint and Zakuro have their own apartment. When Mint discovers a box of dirty things belonging to Zakuro who shows her how they work, will things ever be the same between them? Yay for lemonfluff!
1. The Silver Chest

Prowling Wolf, Flying Bird

Greetings. It is I, Mistress Maraqua! This fic features Mint and Zakuro, but in a different way…that's all I'm saying. Enjoy.

Mint sat at a glass table with Zakuro, enjoying the silence of the apartment. Mint looked very nice, in her navy dress and silver necklace. Zakuro came in with a light blue teapot.

Mint said, "Things have sure changed since 10 years ago, huh Zakuro? Ichigo and Masaya are married, Lettuce and Ryou are engaged, Keichiiro is on an archaeological dig in Cairo, and Pudding runs her own circus…"

"And we have our own apartment. "Zakuro added.

"I wish Baya was still alive…but that is life." Mint said sadly. Her nanny, Baya, had died from a deadly disease just 3 months after Deep Blue was defeated.

"Please don't be sad, Mint-san. There is so much more to the world. " Zakuro said.

"I know, onee-sama. But…never mind, its nothing."

"I'll be right back. " Zakuro left to use the restroom.

Mint had gotten curious about the silver chest on her friend's vanity. So while Zakuro was in the bathroom, Mint slowly crept over and opened the case. Inside was a violet…. something. Mint had no idea what it was. She picked it up and felt its heat and bumpy, kinky texture.

"Hmmmm?" Mint whispered to herself.

She dug out the rest of the box's contents that included many small marbles made out of a material that felt like skin, a small drawing booklet filled with pictures of her and Zakuro naked, and a poster of Mint in a skimpy bikini. Mint picked up the warm violet thing.

"What is this?" Mint wondered aloud.

"It is what I use when no boys are around."

"AH!" Mint squeaked in surprise.

"I see you found my little toy box, Mint." Zakuro said, emerging from the bathroom. "Would you like to see how they work?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you're ready, Mint?"

Mint still looked bewildered. "Ready for what?"

"That event you watched happen on your laptop."

Mint gasped and her cheeks flushed. "That? Yes, I'm ready."

Zakuro pulled out a long one with strap on belts. It was a light shade of lilac and was made of the same material as the marbles. Zakuro closed the blinds and locked the door.

Mint said, "May I do the honors?"

Zakuro only nodded, waiting. Mint kneeled down and pulled off Zakuro's black leather miniskirt. Next she removed her black tube top in a smooth, arousing way. Zakuro strapped the dildo on a chair and let Mint sit on it.

"Ah…oh…" Mint gasped, wiggled, and moaned.

"Amazing…even I can't fit one that big inside me." Zakuro commented.

Mint bounced up and down on top of it, feeling better than she ever had. Anything, not even a kiss could compare to this feeling. Zakuro watched from the bed, giggling at Mint's inexperience with dirty things.

"I wasn't sure how flexible she was down there, but now I know!" Zakuro thought.

Mint began to pant faster and faster as her climax approached nearer. Finally it came and Mint's peppermint scented cum spurted all over the chair and the vibrator.

"AAAAAAAA!" Mint screamed as her pussy tightened around the pleasure.

Mint pulled off the dildoand let her orgasm run its course. She crawled over to where Zakuro was sitting and stuck two fingers into her vagina.

"You're so wet, and you were just listening to me!" Mint said.

"Mint...lick me..." Zakuromoaned quietly.

"Gladly!" Mint cried happily.

She kneeled between her idol's legs and began to lick the warm, wet pussy. Not satisfied doing that, she decided to suck Zakuro's clit and finger-fuck her. Mint's delicate bird tongue dartedaround Zakuro faster than an ant to a picnic.

"Ah...ah...ah...so good...cumming...cumming!" Zakuro panted.

Her huge breasts bounced wildly and uncontrollably. Her huge nipples were like pencil erasers. She rubbed them very fast between her shaky fingers. At last, her lavender smelling cum flowed all over Mint's fingers. Then Zakuro took another dildo out of her box and strapped it to herself. What chaos would happen next?


	2. Fluffy Stuff

Prowling Wolf, Flying Bird

Mint stared at her friend as she strapped on the dildo that was on the chair.

"Mint, kneel down. "Zakuro said. "This is gonna be fun."

Mint did as Zakuro said and kneeled on the bed. Zakuro stood on her knees behind her. She waited; perhaps to let the sensory wires connect to her so she would know how a boy felt. Mint was expecting something big, but not something as big as that. Once connected to Zakuro, the dildo grew slightly bigger. She inserted the full length of it in Mint in one thrust. Mint's barrier broke and she winced, a single tear falling down her face. Zakuro felt Mint pulsating around her "dick" and rammed in again.

"This…is…awesome…" Zakuro panted, pumping in and out of her friend.

"So warm…oh god…push harder!" Mint cried. "I wish we could be connected like this forever."

Mint's inexperienced pussy pulsated faster and faster as Zakuro fucked her doggy style. She lived for this…she loved this!

"Zakuro…that is so great…"

The dildo grew bigger inside Mint and vibrated, pleasing Zakuro and Mint better than ever. Both girls felt their climax approach. Cum splashed.

"I want to feel more inside me…" Mint moaned.

She was so desperate that she went and found a double-sided dildo. She shoved it into her pussy. Zakuro inserted it into her womanhood also. She grabbed the middle part and pressed a button, making an attachment appear that vibrated on their clitorises.

"This…is…true…happiness…" Zakuro panted.

Mint and Zakuro came again, and finally stopped, spent.

"So…tired…" Mint said.

"Well, lets take a nap. When we wake up, we can have even more fun." Zakuro suggested.

"Alright, but first…" Mint picked up the skin balls and shoved them into her pussy, which was warm and wet. "So I'll be ready when I wake up."

Zakuro said, "Good idea. I'll use…this thing." She held up a mouse-sized vibrator. She turned it on and pushed it in her vagina.

They climbed into their bed and slept with the sex objects within them. Little did they know, Zakuro's manager was at the window, filming the whole thing... How would this go down with the rest of Zakuro's worshippers?


End file.
